Pietro Maximoff
' Pietro Django Maximoff', also known by the codename Quicksilver, is a Class 3 Transian mutant and a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Biography Pietro Maximoff and his twin sister were kidnapped from Serbia and brought to Wundagore Mountain, the base of the High Evolutionary, to be the subjects of his experiments on mutants. After performing experiments on the children for several years, they were returned to their foster parents, Django and Marya Maximoff. As adolescents, Pietro began using his ability to steal food to feed his starving family, which enraged the local villagers into attacking the Romani camp. Using his phenomenal speed, Pietro fled from the camp with his sister while the rest of his family perished in the attack. The twins wandered central Europe for the next several years, living off of the land. One day, Wanda accidentally set fire to a house with her powers, which she could not yet control. Superstitious townspeople formed a mob, believing her to be a witch. Despite Pietro's attempts to defend her, they were overpowered and about to become victims of mob violence when Magneto came to their rescue, having been watchign them for several years. He revealed their true parentage, and they joined him with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Silver *'Skin:' Caucasian Personality Impatient, arrogant, and deceptive, Quicksilver is a self-serving villain who is willing to betray his friends and family to save himself. He is loyal to his father, Magneto, though only out of convenience, as he has showed no compassion when his father has been defeated in the past. Relationships *Jakob Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather) † *Edie Eisenhardt (paternal grandmother) † *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal great-uncle) † *Max Eisenhardt (father) *Natalya Maximoff (mother) † *Anya Eisenhardt (paternal half-sister) † *Lorna Dane (paternal half-sister) *Zala Dane (paternal half-sister) *Wanda Maximoff (twin sister) *Ruth Eisenhardt (paternal aunt) † *Django Maximoff (maternal uncle/foster father) † *Marya Maximoff (maternal aunt/foster mother) † *Crystalia Amaquelin (ex-wife) Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Speed: Quicksilver is capable of running faster than the speed of sound, which is 741 miles per hour. He has sufficient energy reserves to enable him to run at this average speed for about thirty minutes before needing to reduce his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. He can use his speed for a variety of feats, including plucking arrows from mid-air and to dodge machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind capable of knocking grown men off of their feet. He can run across water, as well as along the sides of buildings. Quicksilver's body is adapted to the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human, and he metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy from food. The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so enhanced that his body produces nearly no fatigue toxins, allowing him to exert himself for longer periods without rest. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human, and his tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. HIs bones are more durable than those of regular humans to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at superhuman speeds. His practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's, and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at great speeds. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction and is highly resistant to impacts upon his body while moving at super speeds. Due to Quicksilver's highly accelerated metabolism which is about 15 times more efficient than a normal human's, he can heal from injuries much faster than average people can. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He has been trained in martial arts and several other forms of combat. He likes to use his speed to his advantage in battles. Weaknesses Mental Illness: Like many members of his family, Quicksilver has suffered from mental breakdowns, episodes of mental instability, and severe depression. According to his sister, Quicksilver is a "textbook sociopath", causing him to ruin his relationships through manipulation and force. Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants